Ray Takiyama
Ray is a swordsman and guardian of the Eternity Scroll. Past and Present: The shattered childhood thumb|300px|right|Ray's battle theme.When Ray was young, he lived in Shamar, the third child to a Japanese mother and an Arab father. They were a kind family, and from them he learned archeology. He went on to become one of the youngest, professional historians in the world. However one night, Ookamoni came and killed then in search of the Eternity Scrolls. He wished to use this powerful artifact to change reality and crown himself King of All Hell. He murdured Ray's mother, father, and two sisters. After Ookamoni realized he couldn't crack the safe, he left Ray and warned him that if the safe wasn't opened before his 16'th birthday, he would kill him like the rest of his family. To this day, Ray has nightmares every night of his family being murdured. However, he was taken in by friends of his parents. Upon their death, he was charged with finding a wife to protect and create a new two-part code for the Scrolls. He decided to leave home, still broken over the lingering memory of his family, and set off to find his wife. Ray formulated the lie that he left because the Gaia Temple vanished, and later found Alice. They started dating, and he proposed to her after explaining the great need to protect the Scrolls. Ray then met Mazda at a Celtic dig-site in Ireland. Mazda was there, searching for Ookamoni, who'd been hunting Ray without his knowlege. Mazda insisted he protect them and the three became good friends. However to this day Alice and Mazda have no idea of his family's deaths.thumb|300px|right|Ray's theme, describing his nightmares and the death of his family. Relationships *Mazda the Lion (Best friend) *Alice Maeda (fiance) *Ookamoni the Wolf (Sworn enemy) *Dunyazaad "Dammie" Takiyama (deceased, older sister) *Morgiana "Maggie" Takiyama (Deceasedyounger sister) *Luke the Radiant (friend) *Lorelei the Wolf (friend) *Seven Fangirls From Hell (Previous furniture, friends) *Erika the Fox (lunatic) *Amvaj the Embodiment (ally, summon) Quotes *''You need to relax.'' *''Enjoy life while you've got the chance'' *''I may not be very strong, but I can get through any challenge with my friends beside me.'' *''If you give up now, you'll leave without ever knowing how great things are'' *''This world...is just too awesome to give up without a fight!'' *''Ksaaaaaaaaaaa!!!'' *''Why has it come to this?'' *''I swear....I'll return at least one last favor. Ookamoni.....die.'' *''Everything's messed up because of him.'' *''That's right I'll protect them! I swore I'd protect them like the family I lost! So go ahead and shoot me! So you be darn sure you hit me! But you just try hitting one of my friends....AND I'LL MAKE YOU PRAY YOU WERE DEAD!!!!'' Gallery '' Demon Ray xghgchctchvh.png|Ray in his Demon Form (to be used in a new roleplay) Rar Demon xdhxhchjkkomvs.png|Another pic of Demon Ray. Angel Rayn cujhvjyhv.png|Angel Ray. Ray advanced demon cgdccmcyhch.png|Ray in a more advanced Demon form. Sharalice sprites.png|Sprites of Ray (right) and Alice (left). ray_sketch_by_titanicwolf-d376wib.jpg|Ray's reflection, a Dragon/Wolf hybrid. '' Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Club Rouge employees Category:Heroes Category:Wh!te$tar's Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Angel Forms Category:Demon Forms